wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
T.O.P. SECRET
This is a WoF and Series of Unfortunate Events crossover fanfiction by Artemis the FowlWing. Enjoy! However, its Wishful Inventive Progress (W.I.P.) is currently extremely slow. It'll have more stuff later! oooooo, W.I.P.... I think that's the Fandom's secret society... I think I'll start the story now XD ---- Empyrean -'' ''We were young, and we thought we’d live forever. We were dead wrong. ---- THE PERILOUS PROLOGUE One thousand years before the Scorching…. A large, shimmering dragon bowed his head in front of his seven children, ready to whisper his final wish and final enchantment. Coughing slightly, he looked at them each in turn, carefully gazing at them with large, hypnotising eyes. “Are you ready to know the history of your ancestors?” he asked softly, his voice obviously unused. They nodded; Mud, as the leader, assenting first; then Sky, not to be outdone; Rain modestly bowed his head, hiding an uncontrollable small grin; enthusiastic Sand bobbed excitedly; Sea nodded solemnly as if her entire life depended on it; Night distractedly twitched, not paying attention; then superstitious Ice finally moved her consent, having yet again insisted on being the seventh to do something. The dragon sighed in response, as if committing himself to something, something he knew he would not survive. “I see. Very well. I shall oblige you. But before I continue… I wish to say that I love you. And good-bye.” “Where are you going?” Mud asked, her brown scales contorting into a face of worry only a concerned dragonet could make. “Yeah! Where are you going?” the other dragonets echoed, minor chaos ensuing for no reason, as was the case with most conversations. “You will understand…” the gold dragon sighed again, seemingly unable to stop. After a few minutes of distracted chattering among the dragonets, he tapped a long talon on the cold cave floor, the dragonets looking up in surprise, immediately silent in anticipation. After taking a slight breath and blinking slowly, he began what had been promised. “As you all know, the original dragons had so much power…” Six of the seven dragonets moved closer. Ice cleared his throat, eyes slightly wide at the prospect of only six dragonets paying attention, making Night flinch from his position of blankly looking at the ceiling and sheepishly walk up to the rest of his siblings. The giant dragon continued, his voice, although weak at first, slowly warming up to a beautiful, deep sound that entranced the dragonets into his tale before it had hardly begun. “Magic, fire, venom, frost, camouflage, self-healing, flying, mind-reading, prophecy, luminescence… we had it all. In the wild, we were fierce, we were formidable, we were terrifying, we were observant, we were perfect in almost every way. “I say almost, not because we weren’t powerful, but because we had -- I mean, we were too powerful. We didn’t know what to do with ourselves; prey was too easy to catch. No dragon-built structure was anything short of magnificent. Our organizations, even at their least, were… I will not continue that thought.” Amazingly, no cries of protest were heard at this; the dragonets were too engrossed in the story to care, even intellectual Mud skipping over the statement in her eagerness to hear the rest of the story. The dragon continued. “Even humans, with their scale-piercing guns and almost humbling strategies, were no match for us. “We started to… forgive me, we began to be… bored. We didn’t care if it was ourselves instead of our worldly desires and skills that needed to be honed; we were too lazy to do anything, too caught up in the greed of life to see the importance of it. We longed for something to be a part of, something to do that could fill up our days with…. well, anything to do. So, our structured government met… and we let ourselves be captured by humans.” Unable to help himself, Rain gasped, his green-tinted tail curled around him as if it would protect him from the humans too far away to even see him. The dragon briefly smiled at the outburst, his pained face relieved of some of its tension for a quick second. “Some say -- some say that it was the best decision we could have made. Others, it would have been better to slowly die of boredom than face the trials we were forced into. We were bred -- yes, Sea, bred -- for the use of humans, an ultimate super-weapon. We learned to be punished, we learned how to be tame towards our masters and vicious towards our masters’ enemies, and we learned to hate and struggle and what sadness meant.” Here, the dragon’s voice broke off, his eyes far away and shadowed. He coughed for a moment, his ribs showing as his stomach heaved, and continued, voice determinedly strong. “However, this only made us stronger, more able to withstand the tortures placed against us. We learned to work together, to stand up against those who had threatened us, never mind the fact that we had let the threat into our lives in the first place. One night, thousands of our species had a telepathic meeting, the first of its kind, and no doubt the last. This… top-secret meeting, if you will, hidden from the humans, was the first step in something… huge. Something, my children, that we called -- ” the giant golden dragon stopped suddenly, excusing the almost-alliteration, his blind eyes flashing as if able to see again. “No…. no….” A silence followed this, the spell on the dragonets broken as the golden dragon tipped his head, brow furrowed and muttering evilly beneath his breath. “Continue the story!” Night whined, breaking the silence. “NO! YOU CANNOT MAKE US!” the dragon roared, the sound breaking him out of his whisper. Ignoring the dark dragonet’s words, he reared up with wings spread threateningly, making Night and his siblings cower. “WE WILL NEVER BACK DOWN TO YOUR INSIGNIFICANCE!” Snarling, Mud leapt in front of her now-whimpering brothers and sisters, futily blocking the giant’s path to them. “What are you doing??” she yelled, ready to attack the one she had known as family if he even threatened her hatch-mates, no matter that he had taken care of them as they hatched, no matter that he had calmed Rain when humans had stormed the cave, no matter that he was their father... “NO!” The golden dragon’s tail lashed back and forth, eyes straining to see the things he was never able to before. “No… Not… my… dragonets… I must… tell… them...” At this point, Sky shoved Mud aside with a nasty look. “I won’t be protected from my father,” he hissed, his clear determination preventing the brown dragonet from shooting back a response. Turning towards the golden dragon, who was now crying softly even as he tensed his body into a fighting position, he shouted, “WHAT DO YOU NEED TO TELL US? WHO IS THERE?” Golden talons covered the weeping eyes. “I cannot say, or you will be in terrible danger, I know it! NO! STOP!” “You need to tell us! You need to tell me!” Sky cried, his golden scales rippling with the slight, sunny glow he was named for as he hesitantly stepped towards his parental unit. “Sky, I’m the eldest, if anyone I should I have the right to know!” Mud yelled at him, her temper getting the better of her. She stepped in front of him, wings spread to block him from the bigger dragon. “I don’t care! I need to know! Get out of my way!” Sky yelled back, tail lashing, stepping from side to side in an attempt to maneuver around the dirty-gold dragonet. Mud stepped with him, keeping herself in front of him as best she could. In a spurt of movement that came as a slight surprise to Mud, Sky dodged beneath her wings and ran towards his father, almost making it before Mud grabbed his tail with a slight grunt, pulling him backwards. “Stop it! I want to talk to him!” Sky screamed, clutching his tail and attempting to tug it out of Mud’s strong grip. “Do you have to fight now??” Sand and Sea shouted in unison, nodding at each other to promise to guard the other’s back as they spread their talons in preparation to leap into battle. “Yes!” Sky snarled, rolling violently over to the pair, slashing with talons recently sharpened. The two leapt back, hissing and accidentally tripping over Rain, who was curled in a ball in fear. Ice pulled him away from the fight as Sand and Sea roared and jumped at Ice, whispering to him softly to uncurl himself, knowing that even the slightest raised voice could dispel any of his natural charm and wit, flooding his mind with fear, and also knowing that the fifth to get in a fight would die. “Please, Rain, come out, it’s gonna be okay...” The chaos continued to reign, their father rampaging, Sky battling three of his siblings at once and winning, odd echos of battle in the distance outside their cave, Rain whimpering... Night spoke up suddenly, his quiet voice slicing through the angry voices of her siblings. “Father, are you okay?” Almost all noise abated instantly as the rest of the dragonets turned towards their father, watching him as he sobbed and chewed the end of his tail, a thing most of them were told to stop by the time they knew how to properly speak. He seemed to have stopped fighting an invisible threat… for now. Pulling his tail out of his mouth, the dragon tensed and looked down at the small dragonet whose freckled wings gave reason for her name. “I am… sorry…. little ones. I cannot continue….” “Why not?” Night asked. “They are in me! It is only a matter of time before… I leave. I can only tel -” The giant dragon coughed, not a fake cough, but a cough that rung through the dragonets’ ears, filled with the pain and suffering of one who is dying. He started again. “I can only tell you one more thing: Avoid secrets. Please. They can and will kill you! Trust no one!” At this point, the giant dragon’s voice was high-pitched with panic and pain, pupils dilated as he stared at each of his dragonets in turn. They nodded hurriedly, and their father seemed to relax. “Thank you…” Rain uncurled, the silence luring him out again. “Is what attacked you gonna come back?” he asked, shaking in fear. The golden dragon gave a kind-of pained chuckle. “Yes.” “Oh…” “Don’t worry, Rain, I won’t hurt you and they can’t hurt you, there’s nothing to fear,” his father continued quickly in what was supposed to be a reassuring voice. “The world is quiet here, there’s nothing to fear…” Rain only nodded, obviously still panicked but less so than before. Ice put a wing around his shoulder, hoping to perhaps keep the panic from flaring up again in her sibling should something happen. The golden dragon nodded back, relieved. “The world is quiet here, there is nothing to fear, don’t trust anyone... “ he said again, although it seemed to be more to himself than to his children. Some of the (slightly fake) reassurance had fled from his voice, but none of the dragonets could deny the sincerity that had replaced it. Coughing yet again, the fatherly dragon looked at them in turn once more, then straightened and said, “You have promised what needed to be promised… It is time for your gifts, dragonets.” The dragonets squealed like the dragonets they were, excitement clouding fear for a moment. “However, you can’t complain if you don’t get the gifts you want, and you have to follow my instructions,” the giant dragon warned cheerily, pretending to be a parent that wasn’t tangled in messes and sadness and conspiracies and vicious wars. “Okay!” the dragonets cheered, equally pretending to be dragonets that weren’t afraid of tiny beings and their father and what the future might bring, but, being excitable dragonets with less experience in such things, doing it better. Their father solemnly beckoned Mud to come forward, placing one talon on Mud’s head in what could only be assumed to be a powerful gesture in the old dragon’s world but just a weird flourish in the dragonets’. Mud didn’t flinch, keeping a confident demeanor. “Eldest of my dragonets, Mud, do you promise to use the gifts I am about to give you fairly, and do you promise to uphold the line of dragons you will start with the one of the same powers?” The golden dragon’s voice boomed inside the cave, his voice finding Mud deep within her bones. Mud hesitated. She knew that the gifts would be powerful and important, and that she could definitely handle them, but was a little uncomfortable with the idea of forced relationship. Thinking it through, she somewhat reluctantly replied, “Yes, I do, father.” The golden dragon blinked at her, having noticed her hesitation and pleased at the final outcome. “It is for the best, my child. Then I wish for you to h --” Suddenly, like in all stories, the attack happened when they least expected it. Humans stormed into the cave, yelling at the top of their tiny lungs to get the dragons’ attention. “Humans, the three-mooned scavenger scum!” the golden dragon roared, instantly turning back into the terrible monster he had been only a few moments earlier. “Quickly! Behind me!” The dragonets rushed to him in fear, too surprised to even think about the fact that they were running towards a dragon that seemed to be able to turn against them at any moment. Suddenly, before they were able to reach their father, a truly TREMENDOUS, OVERSIZED, PRODIGIOUS puce dragon burst into the cave, tearing through the stone that even attempted to keep her out. “Halcyon!” she spat, striding over to the golden dragon and lifting him up by his neck, the dragonets who were finally able to reach him forced to scatter into the humans as she uncovered their final hiding place. “Sanguine,” Halcyon gasped, hatred and sadness in his eyes. “You betrayed us?” “Of course I did, I was never with the rest of the T -- ” Here she glanced at the dragonets fighting with the humans, and abruptly changed what she was about to say. “Organization. I was fine being with the humans, but the rest of you forced me along with your plans!” Sanguine looked at the dragonets again, who were slowly weakening against the sheer number of humans. A grin spread across her face. “So now I’m here to disrupt yours.” The golden dragon trembled slightly. “Sanguine, think about this; you can be with the humans and not kill the dragonets, they’ve done nothing to you, they know nothing of the organization!” “Yes, but they could grow into a problem, and I and the rest of the Turned are not willing to fight troublesome dragons that could be an annoyance. Besides, we’re not going to kill them.” “But they’re -- Wait, what?” Halcyon looked confused for a second. “No. We’re just going to kill you.” That said, Sanguine raked her giant talons through his neck, bursting an artery and snapping four or five small neck-bones and let him drop to the floor, gasping. His dragonets gasped as well at the sight, immediately stopping their fighting against their smartest wishes and rushing to their father’s side. “Father!” they all cried at once, Mud trying to stop the blood, Sea just staring, Night looking in horror at the one their father called Sanguine, Sand crying hysterically, Ice trembling against the giant, dying figure and wondering why he had to die, Rain covering his eyes and ears with an expression of denial, even bloodthirsty Sky feeling slightly sick. “Dragonets…. your enchantments… the tree... names... instructions... the Organization... trust no one...” their father gasped, staring at them with already-empty eyes. Six of the dragonets were confused and frightened, but Mud, having buried her feelings under layers of intellect, understood instantly. She whispered the meaning to the rest as she continued to futility cover the humongous wound with her tiny talons, trying and failing to stay calm for the sake of her siblings and her dying father. She hoped desperately the giant red dragon couldn’t hear them. Luckily, Sanguine was paying no notice, having already turned away from Halcyon and arguing with a human. “Look! The gold one was irredeemable, we still have the dragonets!” she snarled, before turning back to the small, frightened family. “And just look at them, they took a fifth of your army and are still trying to save their father! They’ll be excellent soldiers.” The human eyed them, then shrugged. “I suppose.” Sanguine looked scandalized at this, but decided to stop arguing. “We’ll talk about this later,” she growled at the human. Then she stepped towards the dragonets, her expression changing to a threatening one. “Now, dragonets, are you going to come quietly? I know that none of you have powers, so there’s no point in fighting.” Six of the seven dragonets looked at Mud, who had stepped away from her now-dead father, having closed his eyes and whispered her goodbye. “I… I…” Mud stuttered, unsure of what to say. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Artemis the FowlWing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)